Fear Itself
by AdornTheThrill
Summary: Valentina Desai is one of the nicest people you could ever meet, while at the same time she is one of the toughest. She has been through a lot because of her brother, Danny Desai, but she doesn't resent him. In fact, they're best friends and protect each other no matter what. What happens when they spend their Saturday in detention with five strangers? John & OC /A little of Dacey
1. Chapter 1: First Day

**This is my first fanfic, so feedback is definitely welcomed. As much as I wish I did, I do NOT own Breakfast Club or Twisted. Please enjoy :)**

I took a deep breath and sighed. I stared at my new school, Shermer High School. It may not seem intimidating, but I was pretty nervous right now. My name is Valentina Desai (most people call me Nina) and my brother is the misunderstood murderer, Danny Desai. Scary? Definitely not. Frustrating? Absolutely. Not because of him, but because of other people. They always judge him without ever getting to know him.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, so that I wouldn't be upset on my first day. I took another deep breath as Danny squeezed my hand reassuringly and we finally stepped inside. As we entered into the office people looked at Danny with disgust and started calling him names. Others just backed away afraid that he would turn his attention to them. I rolled my eyes and flipped them all off when we passed. Danny pushed my hand down and gave me small smile.

We reached the front desk and the woman behind it looked afraid and slightly angry as she just stared at my brother. I cleared my throat to get her attention. "We are Valentina and Daniel Desai. We just moved here." I said pointing to myself and then Danny. She left and then returned a minute later and handed us a couple papers. "Here are your schedules, lockers, locker combos, and a map of the school." We said a our thanks and left to find our lockers.

Our lockers ended up being down the hall from each other. I laughed. "Well, I'll see ya soon bro." He just chuckled and shook his head as he walked to the end of the hall. While I was putting my stuff away I saw a couple of jocks checking me out and decided to have a little fun. I turned to them and smirked suggestively. I walked up to them. "Like what you see boys?"

They nodded and one with curly, brown hair came up to me and said, "You know, one of our friends is throwing a party tomorrow night. You should come." He winked. The others nodded again and more excitedly.

I giggled flirtatiously. "I don't even know your guys' names."

"Then we ought to change that." He started pointing to the different boys. "That's Jake, Chase, Ryan, and I'm Dean." He stuck out his hand to me.

I shook his hand. "Valentina, but everybody calls me Nina and thanks, but no thanks on the offer." They groaned. I chuckled. Boys and their hormones. "Sorry guys, but I've already got plans for tomorrow." The bell rang. "See ya!" I laughed and wiggled my fingers as I walked away.

I met up with Danny to walk to class together since we had all the same classes. He looked at me quizzically. "What was that about?" I just shrugged innocently. "You were being a tease weren't you?" I smiled at him mischievously and wagged my eyebrows at him. He just laughed.

When we walked into class many of kids looked scared and anxiously tried to avoid eye contact with Danny. I sighed as we sat down in a back corner. "Why are they afraid?" I said.

"Well, I'd imagine being in the same room as the 'Socio' isn't exactly the most comforting thing." Danny joked.

I rolled my eyes and bumped his shoulder. "F.D.R said that the only thing we have to fear is fear itself, so being afraid of you seems totally irrational." It was his turn to roll his eyes and bump me. We laughed quietly to ourselves as the teacher walked in and started the lesson.

In all my nervousness this morning I forgot to eat breakfast, so I was excited when it was time for lunch. Danny said he'd save us a table since he was still full from his breakfast. I had finally gotten my food and I saw him leaning on a table waiting for me. I saw Dean walk past him and shoulder check him. "Fuckin' freak..." He said.

I rushed over infuriated and slammed my tray down. He turned around and I got up in his face. "What the hell is your problem, huh?!" I shoved him and he looked shocked. "Who the fuck do you think you are?! He is a person and you can't just go around treating people like that!"

He was embarrassed and that made him mad. "Are you sticking up for that?! Are into that piece of shit?" He said pointing to Danny. I slapped him across the face "Desperate whore..." He spat at me and next thing I knew he was picked up and slammed into a table by Danny. Dean tried to get out of his grip, but Danny was already punching his face. I was able to come to my senses and pull Danny off right when the vice principal, Mr. Richard Vernon, showed up.

He helped Dean off the table. "Go to the nurses office and clean yourself up." He faced me and Danny. "You two, follow me." We followed him to his office and as soon as the door shut he started making accusations and talking down to Danny.

I glared at him. "Back off will you!? Damn!" I said. "Why are you such a prick, Dick?!" Danny tried to hide his laughing, but failed. This made Mr. Vernon angrier.

"You know what, you two have detention tomorrow morning at 7! Now get the hell out of my office." We groaned and marched off to class. Mom was going to be so pissed.


	2. Chapter 2: Brownie Hound

**Once again, I do NOT own Breakfast Club or Twisted! There is a link in my profile showing what Valentina looks like and her outfit. Enjoy :)**

"Well…" Mother said. "Have fun? Behave?" She shrugged and we laughed as we said our good-byes. She hadn't been as mad as I had expected. She was just relieved that we only got detention.

Danny and I walked into the library and noticed five other people already sitting at the tables. On one of the front tables there was a Princess and a Jock with an empty chair between them. On the table behind them there was a troublemaker or I guess most people would call him a Criminal. The table next to him had a Brain and the table behind that had a Basket-Case. I sighed and walked to the table behind the Criminal while Danny went to the table in front of the Brain.

As soon as we sat down Mr. Vernon came in. "Well, well…Here we are." He said. "I want to congratulate you for being on time."

The Princess raised her hand. "Excuse me sir." She said without waiting for any acknowledgement. "I think there's been a mistake. I know its detention, but umm…I don't think I belong in here."

Vernon ignored her and checked his watch. "It is now seven oh six. You have 8 hours and 54 minutes to think about why you're here. Ponder the error of your ways." The Criminal spit into the air and caught it back in his mouth. I was both disgusted and impressed.

Vernon just continued on. "You may not talk." The Princess gasped. "You will not move from these seats." The Brain was in the middle of switching seats, but then returned back to his original spot. "You," Vernon pulled the chair the Criminal had his feet on. "Will not sleep."

I rolled my eyes while Vernon started handing out paper and pencils to us. "Alright people, we're gonna try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay. No less than a thousand words describing to me who you think you are."

"Is this a test?" The Criminal said putting his feet on the table, but Vernon just continued on.

"And when I say essay I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Mr. Bender?" He addressed the Criminal. Well, at least I know someone's surname.

"Crystal." He answered.

"Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll decide whether or not you care to return."

The Brain stood up and spoke. "Uh…you know, I can answer that right now sir. That'd be a no, no for me because-"

"Sit down, Johnson." He was cut off by Vernon. Surname number 2: check.

Johnson sat back down. "Thank you, sir." I rolled my eyes.

"My office is right across the hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised. Any questions?"

"Does Barry Manilow know you raid his closet?" Bender said.

Simultaneously I asked. "When do we get our one phone call?" Bender and I looked at each other amused. He's pretty cute. I thought to myself. He winked at me and turned back when Vernon started talking.

"You'll get the answer to your question, Mr. Bender, next Saturday." His eyes moved to me. "Along with Ms. Desai. Don't mess with the bull, you two. You'll get the horns." He held up his index finger and pinky and then walked out.

"That man is a brownie hound." Bender said and I nodded in agreement. Maybe this would be an interesting day.


	3. Chapter 3: Stay

**Here it is, chapter 3. I do NOT own Breakfast Club or Twisted. I'm just a huge fan. Hope you like it.**

As soon as Vernon left we heard a popping sound. We turned our heads towards the Basket Case at the same time. She biting her nails, but stopped for second to stare back at us. She then continued biting her nails.

"You keep eating your hand you're not gonna be hungry for lunch." Bender said and she spat her nail at him. She missed (obviously), but I was still proud that she kind of stood up for herself.

"I've seen you before." Bender said then turned to me. "But I know I've never seen you before, Sweets."

I rolled my eyes. "The name's Valentina not Sweets. And I'm new here."

"Valentina?"

I nodded. "Everybody calls me Nina though."

"Well, I think I like Sweets better." He said smirking.

I just shrugged and took out my notebook. "Whatever floats your boat." I began writing, but not my essay.

All of a sudden I hear, "Who am I? Who am I? I am a walrus." I look up to see Johnson with his pen stuck to his lip. He notices Bender and I staring and laughs nervously as he takes it off. He and Bender start taking off their jackets, but Bender gives him this look that makes him act like he's cold and puts his jacket back on.

"It's the shits huh?" Johnson says to Bender, but then Bender turns away. I go back to writing and I'm lost in my thoughts. I only pause a few times to think and chew on the end of my pen.

It hasn't even been a minute when I hear Bender say, "Oh shit!" My head snaps up to see what's wrong. "What are we supposed to do if we have to take a piss?" I roll my eyes as I try to stifle a giggle. He notices and quickly winks at me before turning back. "If ya gotta go, ya gotta go." I hear his zipper and my eyes widen. I look at Danny to see his shoulders shaking from laughter.

The jock on the other hand doesn't find Bender as amusing. "Hey, you're not urinating in here man." He says.

"Don't talk, don't talk. It makes it crawl back up." Bender answers and by then Danny and I are no longer hiding our laughter.

Yet again, ol' jockstrap doesn't think it's funny. "You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop even hits the floor."

"You're pretty sexy when you get angry. Grrrr..." Bender taunts as the jock turns back around. I rolled my eyes (I seem to be doing that a lot lately), picked up my stuff, and moved by Danny. I hear a few people inhale sharply as I walk past and I know it's the guys checking me out, but I ignored them. "Hey, home boy!" I hear Bender and I see him talking to Johnson so I turn to Danny to show him what I've written. "Why don't you go close that door and we'll get the Prom Queen and the New Girl impregnated?"

My eyes widened and my muscles tense, but I didn't turn around. I saw Danny's hands clench into fists and I quickly grab them. He looks at me and shake my head to let him know I'm alright. He knows I'm lying and starts slipping his fists out of my hands, but I hold them tighter. I look into his eyes pleading. "Stay with me." I whisper so only he hears. I see him hesitate. "Please?" I beg. He finally caves and nods knowing it's more important to stay by my side than go off on Bender.

The Princess and the Jock can't seem to let it go so easily as I see them whip around to face Bender. "Hey...Hey...Hey!" The Jock says.

Finally, Bender responds. "What?!"

"If I lose my temper you're totaled man."

"Totally?" Bender asks mockingly.

"Totally."

The Princess decides to jump in. "Why don't you just shut up? Nobody here's interested."

"Really, Buttface." The Jock says as they turn back to the front.

Bender wasn't done though. "Well hey Sporto, what'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?"

'Um...Excuse me fellas." Brian spoke up. "I think we should just write our papers."

They ignored him, but I appreciated his attempt to diffuse the tension. I turned around and smiled at him, ignoring what was going on with Bender and Sporto. "Hey..." I whispered and he looked surprised. "What's your name kid?"

"Uh...B-Brian..." He swallowed and spoke with a little more confidence. "Brian Johnson."

I stuck out my hand. "I'm Valentina Desai, but you can call me Nina" He shook my hand. "It's nice to meet you Brian." He smiled and nodded a 'you too' back as I turned back to Danny.

Just then I heard the Princess speaking to the Jock. "He's just doing it to get rise out of you."

I leaned over to add my two-cents. "Just ignore him." I shrugged.

"Sweets," Bender said to me. "You couldn't ignore me if ya tried." I scoffed and turned away, but I knew he was right.


	4. Chapter 4: Outbursts & Sarcasm

**This one is a lot longer than my other chapters. I DON'T own Breakfast Club or Twisted. This is just for fun. Please enjoy :)**

"So...so..." Bender said to the Princess and Jock. "Are you guys like boyfriend girlfriend?" They ignored him, so he continued. "Steady dates...Lovers...Come on Sporto, level with me? You slip her the hot...beef...injection?" That got their attention.

"Go to hell!"  
"Enough!" They shout simultaneously.

"Hey! What's going on in there?" Vernon yells from his office. It's silent for a few seconds until we realize Vernon isn't going to check on us.

Bender gets up. "What do you say we close that door?" He jumps onto the railing. "We can't have any kind of a party with Vernon checking us out every few seconds."

"You know, the door is supposed to stay open." Brian says.

"So what?"

"So why don't you just shut up? There's 6 other people in here you know." Jock says.

"Oh look, you can count. See, I knew you had to be smart to be a wrestler." Benders mocks. Here comes another argument.

"Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?"

"Really." The Princess agrees.

"You know Bender, " The Jock says. "You don't even count. I mean, if you disappear forever it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school."

Bender turns his head and I can see the hurt on his face. It's not just him though, it really hits home for me and I feel Danny tense up too. I jump up and get in the Jock's face. "Really? You must think you're someone real important to say that to anyone, huh?" I move away and stand by Bender. "Well, you know what Sporto?" I spit. "Not everyone here loves you."

Bender decides to jump in. "Well, I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team." The Jock and Princess laugh. "Maybe the prep club too."

"Student council." I add.

"Nah, they wouldn't take you guys."

"I'm hurt." Bender says mockingly.

"You know why people like you two knock everything?" The Princess jumps in.

"Oh, this should be rich." I snort.  
"Oh, this should be stunning." Bender says at the same time. We smirk at each other for a quick second and then turn our attention back to the Princess.

"It's because you're afraid." She says 'all-knowingly'. I hear Danny snort.

"You richies are so smart. That's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities." Bender says.

"You're a big coward." She states.

"I'm in a math club." Brian says, but no one acknowledges him.

"See, you're afraid they won't take you. You don't belong, so you just have to dump all over it." She continues.

"Well, it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes, now would it?" My tone is dripping with sarcasm and it sends Danny into a fit of laughter. Bender gives me an is-he-alright look. I giggle and shrug. "Inside joke." I say so only he hears.

"Well, you wouldn't know. You don't even know any of us." The Princess says ignoring Danny.

"Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna run out and join one of their fucking clubs." Bender says.

"Hey, watch the mouth, huh?" The Jock scolds. I am a little impressed by this and my respect for him goes up a bit. My father always said 'a man should never swear around a girl or woman out respect.' He also taught me to respect my elders, but it's hard for me to respect someone who doesn't show any back like Vernon.

"I'm in the physics club too." Brian says.

"Excuse me a sec." Bender says and then turns his attention to Brian. "What are you babbling about?"

"Well, what I'd said was, I'm in a math club, a Latin club, and the physics club-physics club."

Bender leans forward. "Hey, Cherry." He calls the Princess. "Do you belong to the physics club?"

"That's an academic club." She says in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"So?" I ask genuinely confused.

"So, academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs." She answered and I realized what she meant. She wouldn't be caught dead with the so-called 'nerds.'

"Ah, but to dorks like him they are." Bender continues and asks Brian, "What do you guys do in your club?"

Brian swallows before answering. "In physics we-we uh...talk about physics and properties of physics."

"So it's sorta social, demented and sad, but social. Right?" He says looking at Cherry and I don't know why but I begin to feel jealous. I shake it off and dismiss it as missing Lacey, Jo, and Rico.

"Well, I guess you could consider it a social situation. I mean, there are other children in my club. And uh...and at the end of the year we have a big banquet at the Hilton." Brian says.

"Ya load up, ya party." Bender says.

"Well, we get dressed up, but we don't get high."

"Only burners like you two get high." Red sneers.

I lean in and say in a menacing voice, "Darlin', you don't know nothing about me and believe me, you don't want to." My Southern accent slips before I can catch myself. Her eyes widen for second and I walk back to my seat beside Danny.

Brian is still rambling on. "...My mom doesn't like me to wear other people's shoes. And my cousin Ken-Kendall from Indiana he got high once." The silent girl behind him makes a gun with her fingers and shoots him as he kept talking. "You know, he started eating like really weird foods and then he just felt like he didn't belong anywhere. Kinda like twilight zone kinda."

"Sounds like you." Red says to Bender.

I roll my eyes for the millionth time today and open my mouth to say something when the Jock beats me to it. "Look, you guys keep up your talking and Vernon's gonna come right in here. I got a meet on Saturday and I'm not gonna miss on account of you boneheads."

That just gets Bender started again. "Oh, wouldn't that be a bite, huh? Missing a whole wrestling meet."

"Well you wouldn't know anything about it, faggot. You haven't competed in your whole life." The Jock says getting riled up.

"Oh yeah and I feel empty inside because I have such a deep admiration for guys who roll around on the floor with other guys." Bender teases.

"Ah, you'd never miss it." Jock says brushing him off. "You don't have any goals."

"Oh, but I do."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I wanna be just like you. I figure all I need is a lobotomy and some tights." Bender says as Danny and I laugh.

"You wear tights?" Brian asks finding it funny that the oh-so-cool jock wears tights.

"No, I don't wear tights. I wear the required uniform."

"Tights." I manage to say between laughs. He looks at me ready to say something, but I give him a challenging look and he turns away. We hear noises coming from outside and Bender hurries to the chair between Red and Sporto.

After a few seconds, Bender whoops and jumps up from his seat. "There's not supposed to be any monkey business." Brian says.

Bender starts walking backwards and points at him. "Young man, have you finished your paper?" He says in a mock authoritative voice and turns back around.

"Come on Bender, don't screw around!" Jock yells to him.

"What are you gonna do?" Red asks him.

"Drop dead I hope." Jock says and I glare at him.

"Bender that's school property!" Brian says to him. Just then I hear the door slam shut as Bender rushes to his original seat tossing a screw to me. As everyone starts yelling at Bender I drop it in my bag and hurry with my stuff back to my seat.

Everyone hushes as soon as we hear Vernon outside. "Dammit!" He yells before entering. "Why is that door closed?" He says pointing behind him. "Why is that door closed!?" He asks again when no one answers.

"How are we supposed to know? We're not supposed to move right?" Bender says staring at his hands.

"Why!?" Vernon asks Red.

"We were just sitting here like we're supposed to." She says innocently.

"Who closed that door?" He asks the group.

"I think a screw fell out of it." I say.

"It just closed, sir." Jock says and I can see Bender smirk to himself realizing that no one is going to rat him out.

"Who closed that door?" He asks the pale girl. She squeaks and puts her head down.

"She doesn't talk, sir." Bender says and the girl squeaks in agreement.

"Give me that screw." Vernon says to Bender.

"I don't have it."

You want me to yank you outta that seat and shake it out of you?"

"I told you, I don't have it. Screws fall out all the all the time; the world is an imperfect place."

"Give it to me Bender."

"Excuse me sir..." I say. "Why would anybody wanna steal a screw?"

Vernon turns his attention to me. "Watch it young lady." I roll my eyes. "Or maybe your covering for this punk."

I start getting nervous, but I don't let it show. "Whatever, like I have any reason to help out someone I don't even know."

"Give me the screw." He says to me.

"I don't have it." I say with a glare. He starts walking towards me and Danny hurries in front of him. I saw Bender and the Jock move to get up, but they stayed put when they saw Danny get up.

"Sit down, Desai." Vernon says to him.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't do that."

"And why not?" Vernon says challengingly.

"She means the world to me. I don't know you and I don't trust you, so there is no way in hell I'm letting you anywhere near her." Danny says stepping forwards and Vernon stumbles back while trying to maintain his dignity. He glares at Danny, but I can tell he's scared.

I get up and grab Danny's wrist, pulling him back to the table. "It's okay. I still train everyday. I can handle myself." He looks at me worriedly. "I'm fine...Honest." He relaxes, but doesn't leave my side.

Vernon walks back to the door and puts a metal folding chair in between to hold it open. "The door's way too heavy sir." Bender says. Vernon lets go of the door and it slams shut, spitting the chair out. We can hear him swearing outside the door.

He comes back. "Andrew Clarke," He snaps. "Get up here. Front and center. Come on, let's go!" I watch as Sporto gets up and reluctantly walks to Vernon. I file away the name, so I don't keep calling him Jock or Sporto in my head.

"Hey, how come Andrew gets to get up?" Bender says. "If he gets up; we'll all get up. It'll be anarchy! It's outta my hands." I giggle to myself, but he hears and winks at me. Thankfully, he turns back before noticing I'm blushing. Danny cocks an eyebrow at me teasingly and I stick my tongue out at him. He just chuckles continues watching the scene Vernon is causing.

Andrew and Vernon have moved the magazine rack into the doorway. As Andy is clamoring over the rack to get back through Bender says, "That's very clever sir, but what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career sir."

Vernon starts acting like it was Andy's idea and tells him to move the rack back. "Well, you know the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library." Brian says.

"Show Dick some respect." Benders says to him.

Vernon tells Andy to sit. "I expected a little more from a varsity letterman." He said like it was Andy's fault. He looked at Bender. "You're not fooling anybody Bender-"

"Give it a rest, would ya? Kid's innocent, so back the hell up." I interrupted, forgetting to hide my accent again.

"That's it missy! You just earned yourself another Saturday here." Vernon yelled pointing at me.

"Well woop-dee-fucking-doo..." I twirled my finger sarcastically.

"And that's another one right!" He yelled then turned back to Bender. "The next screw that falls out is gonna be you." Bender mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?" He said walking over to Bender.

"Eat. My. Shorts." Bender answered enunciating each word.

"You just bought yourself another Saturday mister."

"I'm crushed." He said rolling his eyes.

"You just bought one more right there."

"I'm free the Saturday after that, beyond that I'm gonna have to check my calendar."

"Good! Because it's gonna be filled! We'll keep this going. You want another one?" Bender just leaned back. " Say the word; just say the word. Instead of going to prison you'll come here. Are you through?"

"No." I face-palmed when he said this.

"I'm doing society a favor!" Wait, what!?

"So?"

"So that's another one right now. I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?!"

"Yes."

"You got it! You got another one right there; that's another one pal."

"Cut it out!" Red said and then mouthed 'stop' when Bender looked at her.

"You through?" Vernon asked him.

"Not even close, bud." He said angrily. I swear he is doing this on purpose. Is he trying to avoid something at home?

"You got one more right there."

"You really think I give a shit?"

"Another. You through?"

"Oh, come on Dick. Just leave already; ain't nobody find your company even remotely pleasant." I spoke up.

"Well, I hope you find Mr. Bender's company pleasant because you just earned yourself another Saturday!"

"Great!" I yelled.

"That's another one." I crossed my eyes and flipped him off. "And another one right there. I don't care if you do have the highest GPA in the school you keep this up and you'll spend the rest of high school here." He held up his 'bull horns' to Bender and I. "You two are mine. For the next two months I got'cha."

"I'm thrilled." Bender said sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to think. You know something Bender, you ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off." He then addressed the group. "Alright, that's it! I'm gonna be right outside those doors. The next time I have to come in here I'm cracking skulls." He walked to door and held up his horns one more time before closing the door.

"Fuck you!" Bender yelled as soon as the door closed.

"Damn Nina! I knew you had balls, but I didn't know they were fucking brass." Danny chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I huffed and blocked out his laughing as I went back to writing in my notebook. Why the hell did I just do that? The only time I would do anything like that was if someone was messing with Danny. I've never had so many outbursts before. What is with me today?


	5. Chapter 5: Pain Brought Back

**I do NOT own Breakfast Club or Twisted blah blah blah... The italicized words are her thoughts. I hope you like it. :)**

Half an hour passed and we were all bored. Bender had a cigarette in his mouth and lit his shoe on fire. He used it to light his cigarette then snuffed it out with a hit. Red was daydreaming and smiling to herself. Brian was staring at Red and then threw his beanie over his dick. Okay, gross... The pale girl was twisting a string around her finger turning it purple. Danny was sketching in my notebook. My eyelids were getting heavy, so I climbed on top of the table and shook off my jacket to use it as a pillow. I laid across the table and fell asleep.

"Wake up!" We heard Vernon yell. I felt something on me. My eyes snapped open to see a jean jacket draped across the top of my body. I look around to see where it came from and notice that Bender is no longer wearing his jacket. "Who has to go to the lavatory?" Vernon asks before I can thank Bender and all of our hands shoot into the air.

I splashed cold water on my face and turned off the sink. "Slut..." I hear Red say as she walks out. I wipe off the water and analyze the girl in the mirror. I didn't think my outfit was slutty, but now I do. My t-shirt shows off my voluptuous curves. It is also especially tights around my boobs. My shorts are really tight and really short. I sighed.

"You are smart. You are pretty. You are strong. You are full of life. You are important." I said pointing to my reflection and sighed again staring at the scar on my neck and the faded bruises on my arms. "I am not worthless. I am not a slut. I will not allow myself to go back to that scared girl. That girl who felt nothing; that girl that felt _like_ nothing." I sighed and walked out. "Who are we missing?" I asked Danny noticing there were only six of us.

"Ummm...the really quiet girl." He answered and she walked right out of the bathroom. My eyes widened and I lowered my eyes not able to look at her because I knew she had heard me. The whole walk back to the library I was silent.

Bender was ripping out pages from a book while Andy stretched on the rail. The pale girl was in her seat and Danny and I were at his table. Claire was back in her seat and Brian was by one of the pillars desperately trying to be part of the group. "That's real intelligent." Andy said to Bender.

"You're right. It's wrong to destroy literature. It's such fun to read. And..." He checks the front of the book. "Molay really pumps my nads."

"Mol-_yare_." Red and I correct. She says it flirtatiously and I say it irritatedly. She smiles and bites her lip, but he's staring at me. I roll my eyes at him. I mean, I may have a thing for the kid but I also appreciate literature.

"I love his work." Brian says and Bender throws some of the pages at him. I smile at Brian reassuringly and he gives me a small smile. I guess he would rather Red's attention. Too bad she doesn't even realize he's there. I feel bad for him.

Bender gets bored with the book and decides to mess up the checkout cards. "Big deal." He says. "Nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy."

"Speak for yourself." Andy says to him.

"Do you think I'd speak for you? I don't even know your language." He says and I giggle to myself. Thankfully, this time Bender doesn't hear me.

Andy finishes stretching and turns to Claire. "Hey, you grounded tonight?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. My mom said I was, but my dad said to just blow her off."

Andy turns to make sure Bender is listening, so he'll feel left out. "Big party at Stubby's. Parents are in Europe. Heard it's gonna be wild. You gonna go?"

"I doubt it." She answers.

"How come?"

"Well, if I do what my mom tells me not to it's because my father says it's okay. It's like this whole big monster deal. It's endless. It's a total drag. It's like any minute divorce." She says waving it off.

"Who do you like better?" Bender asked Red.

"What?" She said excited for his attention.

"You like your old man better than your mom?"

"They're both screwed."

I rolled my eyes and interrupted their conversation. "No, darlin'. He means if you had to choose between them." My accent has already slipped so I figured screw trying to hide it.

"I don't know. I guess I'd go live with my brother. I mean, I don't think either one of them gives a shit about me. It's like they use me to get back at each other."

"HA!" The silent girl said. Bender, Danny, and Brian looked at her surprised while Andy and I smiled. She huffed to show that Red should just stop her bitching.

"Shut up!" Red yelled at her.

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself." Andy said to Red.

"Yeah well, if I didn't nobody else would." She said.

"Aw you're breaking my heart." His tone oozing with sarcasm.

"Sporto," Bender said. "You get along with your parents?"

"Well if I say yes I'm an idiot, right?"

"You're an idiot anyway, but if you say you get along with your parents well you're a liar too." Bender answered and walked away.

Andy shoved him. "You know something man? If we weren't in school right now I'd waste you."

"Can you hear this?" Bender said pointing his middle finger downward. "You want me to turn it up?" He turned his hand up, so he was flipping him off.

Brian came up. "Hey fellas..." He placed his hands on their shoulders and they slapped him off. "I don't get along with my parents either. Their idea of parental compassion is just...wacko you know."

"Dork," Bender addressed him and he responded. Sad is the day when you're called that so much you just respond to it. "You are a parent's wet dream okay?" Bender said and walked away.

"Well that's the problem." Brian said.

Bender turned back to him. "Look, I can see you getting all bunged up for them making wear these kind of clothes, but let's face it...You're a neo-maxizoom dweebie." What the hell does that even mean? "What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?"

"Why do you have to insult everybody?" Andy spoke up.

"I'm being honest, asshole. I would expect you to know the difference."

"Yeah, well he's got a name."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! What's your name?" Andy asks Brian.

I roll my eyes and speak before Brian has a chance to open. "Brian...Brian Johnson. Man, I've only been here a couple days and I know his name. I get your point though. Next time, you might want to have all your information beforehand, okay?"

"He asked Brian not you, slut." Red said.

"First of all, my name is Valentina. Second, I ain't no slut. And third, if you ever step to me again I'll have ya cryin' in a corner, suckin' on yer thumb, beggin' fer yer mama faster than you can say 'bless your heart' 'cause I'm fixin' to get real pissed." She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. "Oooo...Girl, I want you to say somethin' to me, so I can tear dat ass up." I said menacingly and she shut her mouth. "That's what I thought."

I huffed and muttered, "Girl 'bout to get dropped. Havin' me go from Southern belle to ghetto bitch in two-point-five. Testin' me and shit. Damn bitch." I rambled on as the others stared. I glared at them. "What?! Y'all got a problem?" They all looked off in different directions except for Bender. His deep brown eyes found mine and held them there. _I love him. Wait, what?! I just met him. I barely even know him. I don't even know his first name. I can't love him. He's cute and funny and honest and...Dammit what the hell am I thinking?!_ Although these thoughts were running through my mind a million times a minute I never looked away. I never let my inner chaos show.

Danny tapped me, so I had to break the stare-down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bender smirk and I bit my lip. _That smirk is so sexy...AH! Damn! Damn! Damn! Stop thinking about him! You only have a little crush, you are NOT in love with him! Now focus, Danny just asked you something! _"Sorry Danny...What was that?"_  
_

"I said, are you okay?" He asked worriedly. I nodded and he continued to draw.

Bender started walking back to the rail when Red asked, "What's your name?"

"What's yours?" He asked and I felt a pang of jealousy, but I hurriedly brushed it off.

"Claire."

"Kuh-laire?" Bender said.

"Claire. It's a family name."

"It's a fat girl's name." Harsh...

"Thank you." She said sarcastically.

"Your welcome."

"I'm not fat."

"Well not at present, but I can see you really pushing maximum density. You see, I'm not sure if you know this, but there are two kinds of fat people. There's fat people that were born to be fat and there's fat people that were once thin, but they became fat. So when you look at 'em you can see that thin person inside. See, you're gonna get married, you're gonna squeeze out a few puppies, and then uh-" He mimed her blimping up and she flipped him off. "Hmmm...Obscene finger gestures from such a pristine girl."

"I'm not that pristine."

He leaned on the table. "Are you a virgin?" This was not going to be good. "I'll bet you a million dollars that you are. Let's end the suspense is it gonna be a...white wedding?"

"Why don't you just shut up?" Ahh...her go-to.

"Have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth? Have you ever been felt up over the bra...under the blouse...shoes off...hoping to God you're parents don't walk in?" I could tell she was very uncomfortable. As much as I didn't like her, I couldn't let him do that to anybody.

"Hey, man...Just leave her alone!" I shouted.

We locked eyes again as he walked over to me and leaned on the table. He continued. "Over the panties..." His eyes traveled down my body as far as the table would allow him to see. I saw Danny's jaw clench and quickly grabbed his hand under the table. Bender's eyes came back up, but stopped at my breasts. "No bra...blouse unbuttoned..." I tried to control my breathing and not show the pain this was bringing up. His eyes locked with mine again. "Calvins in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school night?"

Danny shot up. He and Andy simultaneously said, "Leave her alone." I tugged Danny back down and told him not to do anything.

"Leave her alone." Andy repeated as he started walking over to us. Bender didn't listen of course. "I said, leave her alone!" Andy stopped in the middle of the aisle.

Bender finally looked at Andy. "You gonna make me?"

"Yeah."

Bender walked over the table and up to him. "You and how many of your friends?"

"Just me. Just you and me. Two hits. Me hitting you. You hitting the floor. Anytime you're ready pal." Andy said and Bender smirked and lifted his hand. Before he had any time to react he was kissing the ground.

"I don't wanna get into this with you man." Bender said.

Andy got off of him and shoved as he did. "Why not?" He asked.

Bender got up and flipped his hair back. "'Cause I'd kill you." He backed and faced Andy. "It's real simple. I'd kill you and your fucking parents would sue me and it'd be a big mess and I don't care enough about you to bother." He said all this as he backed up next to the quiet girl's table.

"Chicken shit." Andy muttered. I hear something that is all too recognizable...the flipping of a switchblade. My head whips around to see Bender stabbing it into the chair next to the girl.

"Let's end this right now." Andy says and starts pointing to me. "You don't talk to her. You don't look at her. And you don't even think about her! You understand me?!" I turn back and slide lower in my seat.

"I'm trying to help her." Bender says simply and I hear Claire mutter 'slut' again.

I forget all about what is going on with Bender and turned on Claire. "Excuse me...Ya got somethin' to say?"

"I said, 'slut.'" She said boldly.

I got up and stood in front of her table. "C'mon, let's scrap."

"What?" She asked.

"I said let's scrap. I been itchin' for good fight the past couple weeks. C'mon, I mean, you been doin' a lot talkin' so I just wanna see if you can back it up." I motioned for her to come at me.

"You're insane!" She said.

I shrugged and walked back to my seat. "Eh...that ain't nothin' I haven't heard before. Plus, I've been crazier."

The door opened and Andy, Brian, and Bender rushed to their seats. We all breathed a sigh of relief as the custodian walked with his blaring walkman. He turned around and I smiled. "Hey, Danny. Hi Nina." He said smiling back. "They told me you two were in here. Said you guys gave quite a show at lunch."

"Yeah well...you know how I can get when it comes to Danny, Uncle Carl." I smirked.

He chuckled. "Trust me, I know very well."

"How is aunty Debbie and the little brat?" I say.

Carl just laughs. "_Joe _is doing just fine."_  
_

"I hope EJ is behavin' for y'all." I say.

"Don't worry. Your little brat is being a perfect Southern gentleman." He says and smiles warmly.

"Are you guys still coming for dinner tomorrow night?" Danny asks.

"Of course! We haven't seen you guys in three years, so we're definitely not missing this. Oh! And I figured you two would be bored in here, so I left some stuff in the Biography section for you guys. I'll give EJ his present tomorrow night."

"Uh...Carl?" Bender says and I roll my eyes.

"What?" Carl says slightly annoyed.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How does one become a janitor?"

"You wanna be a janitor?" Carl says amused.

"No, I just wanna know how one _becomes_ a janitor because Andrew here is very interested in pursuing a career in the custodial arts." Andy looks at him confused and irritated.

"Oh really?" Carl knows they really don't care. "You guys think I'm some untouchable peasant. Serf? Peon? After following a broom around after shit heads like you for the last eight years I've learned a couple things. I look through your letters. Looked through your lockers." Bender's head snapped to face Carl, but Carl continued. "I listen to your conversations. You don't know that, but I do. I am the eyes and ears of this institution, my friends." He started walking back out. "By the way, that clock's twenty minutes fast." Bender and I smirked as he left.


	6. Chapter 6: A bit of the past

**I DON'T own Breakfast Club or Twisted. Sorry, I haven't had time to write lately. The song she sings with her food is from the 90's movie "The Little Rascals", I also DO NOT own the song. I hope you enjoy :)**

We were all bored again except by now I knew 4 of the other's names. There was Claire Standish, bitchy richie, Andrew Clark, somewhat respectful jock, Brian Johnson, invisible brain, and John Bender, the rebel that drives me crazy. The only one whose name I don't know is the really quiet girl's.

John started whistling a marching tune and we all jumped in. As soon as Vernon walked in we all stopped except for John of course, who whistled Beethoven's Fifth Symphony. I giggled and he winked at me, but I rolled my eyes at him. I've learned to control my blushing.

"Alright girls, that's thirty minutes for lunch." Vernon said.

"Here?" Andy asked.

"Here."

"Well, I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat lunch in sir." I nodded in agreement.

"Well, I don't care what you think Andrew."

"Uh-Dick?"John said and Vernon glared at him. "Excuse me...Rich, will milk be made available to us?"

"We're extremely thirsty sir." I said.

"I have a really low tolerance for dehydration." Claire jumped in.

"I've seen her dehydrated sir. It's pretty gross." Andy added and Claire glared at him.

"Relax." John said as he stood up and grabbed my hand. "Valentina and I will get it."

"Ah-ah-ah grab some wood there bub. What'd you think I was born yesterday? Think I'm gonna have you two roaming these halls." Bender let go of my hand and sat back down. "You." Vernon said pointing to Andy, who started pointing at Claire. Like that's gonna happen. "And you." He says pointing to the quiet girl. "Hey!" He says with a snap of his fingers when she doesn't respond. "What's her name? Wake her-Wake her up! Hey! Come on, on your feet missy! Let's go! This is no rest home." She gathers up her bag hurriedly. "And Mr. Desai too. There's a soft drink machine in the teacher's lounge." With that Vernon left as Danny and the other two left in the opposite direction. Danny threw me a worried look before he left.

**In The Hall**

"So what's your poison?" Andy asks the other two.

Danny shrugs and says. "I don't really care." Andy nods maintaining a safe distance from him and they look at their silent companion hoping for an answer.

When she doesn't answer Andy mumbles, "Okay...Forget I asked."

"Vodka." She finally says.

"Vodka? When do you drink vodka?" Andy asks.

The girl walks a little past him. "Whenever."

"I've only ever had a beer here and there and Nina is not so big on alcohol." Danny says trying to make conversation.

"I've been wondering...you two are brother and sister?" Andy asked and Danny nodded. "Well...you two don't look at all related and she has an accent."

"She's adopted. She changed her last name to Desai 6 months ago." Danny said.

**In The Library-Nina's Point of View**

John, Brian, and Claire sat in the back of library while I searched out the biography section. When I had finally found it (it was the furthest one) on top of the shelf there was a sketch pad and a set of charcoal pencils with a note for Danny. At my feet I found a guitar case with a note for me that said _Hope you like it little songbird. Love, Aunt Debbie and Uncle__ Carl_ . I opened the case to see a Gibson J-45 Cobraburst. It was absolutely beautiful. I closed the case and put it under my table and Danny's stuff on top.

I walk to the back just in time to hear Bender ask Claire, "You wanna see a picture of a guy with elephantitis of the nuts? It's pretty tasty."

She rolled her eyes. "No thank you."

He sees me come up next to her. "What about you, Sweets?" I laugh and shake my head.

"How do you think he rides a bike? Oh, Claire...would you ever consider dating a guy like this?"

"Can't you just leave me alone?" She says irritatedly.

"I mean, what if he has great personality, was a good dancer, had a cool car? Although you'd probably have to ride in the backseat because his nuts would ride shotgun."

She sighs and turns to me. "You know what I wish I was doing?"

"Oh, watch what you say. Brian here is a cherry." John says, but she ignores him.

"I wish I was on a plane...To France." She says as John and Brian start having their conversation.

"Hey listen, about earlier...I'm sorry I lost it." I said softly.

She shrugs. "It's whatever. I was being a bitch anyways." We smile at each other.

All of a sudden I hear John say, "Oh, you and Claire did it."

We turn to them. "What are you talking about?" She asks.

"Nothing. Let's just drop it okay?" Brian says.

"Drop what? What are you talking about?"

"Well, Brian's trying to tell me that in addition to the number of girls in the Niagara Falls area, that presently you and he are riding the hobby horse." John says. I didn't believe it though.

"You little pig." Claire says to Brian.

"No, I'm not. John said I was a cherry and I said I wasn't. That's all that was said." Brian says flustered and frustrated.

"Then what were you motioning to Claire for?" John asks.

"He is lying." Brian defends.

"Oh, so were you pointing to Valentina then?!" He asks angrily and my heart stutters. "Or were you motioning to the both of them?"

"Well, yeah I was, but that's only because I didn't want them to know I was a virgin, okay? Excuse me for being a virgin, I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you want us to know you were a virgin?" Claire asks.

"Because it's personal business, it's my personal private business."

"Well Brian, it doesn't sound like you're doing any business." John says and I roll my eyes at him.

I stand next to Brian and put my hand on his knee. Claire and I look at each other knowing what the other is thinking. "You know what, Brian? I think it's pretty cool that you're still a virgin." I say.

"You do?" He asks looking at the floor shyly.

"You do?" Bender says at the same time surprised.

I nod. "Yup." I look at Claire and she jumps in.

"I think it's okay for a guy to be a virgin." She says and I see Brian smile to himself.

"I definitely want my son to be a virgin till he's married, but then again what mom doesn't?" I say as we walk back to the front.

"You have a kid?" Bender asks.

I smile and nod enthusiastically. "Yup!" Just then, Danny, Andy, and the silent girl walk in with our drinks. Danny places them on the front table and John tosses one to the pale girl who is back in her seat. Danny sits next to me with his drink.

"Oh, sorry sis. I'll go grab a drink for you." He says as he starts to get up.

"Valentina!" John yells back to us and my heart stutters again. He tosses me a drink.

I catch it with one hand. "Thank you, John!" And he gives me a quick nods.

"What's in there?" He asks Claire.

"Guess...Where's your lunch?"

"Sweets back there is wearing it." He looks back and winks at me. I stick my tongue out at him and he does the same to me. I laughed and took out a styrofoam container that had my lunch. Fried chicken, hushpuppies, biscuits, collard greens, and cookies all made by yours truly.

Danny says something, but I don't hear him. I was too busy dancing happily with a biscuit in my hand. "I got a biscuit! I got a biscuit! I got a biscuit! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! I got a biscuit! I got a biscuit! I got a biscuit! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" And with that I take a bite out of my biscuit and continue to hum the song and dance. John looks back at me like I'm crazy and I just give him the cheesiest grin I can manage with my cheeks stuffed. He laughs and I swallow and laugh with him.

He turns back around as Claire takes out a bento and some soy sauce. "What's that?" He asks.

"Sushi." She says in a duh tone.

"Sushi?" He says confused.

She giggles at him. "Ummm...yeah...it's rice, raw fish, and seaweed." She answers.

"You won't accept a guy's tongue in your mouth and you're gonna eat that?"

"Can I eat?" She says.

"I don't know. Give it a try." He says grossed-out.

Andy pulls out a huge paper grocery sack and begins taking out his lunch. We all watch as he pulls out a bag of chips, three sandwiches, a bag of cookies, a carton of milk, a banana, and (finally) an apple. "Whoa there, Sporto! Hah! And I thought I had a lot!" I chuckle and he just smiles.

The silent one then takes out her lunch. She tosses up the bologna from her sandwich, which sticks to the statue behind her for a few seconds before falling. She then adds Pixie Stix and Cap'n Crunch to her sandwich and takes a huge bite out of it. Danny and I look at each other and shrug as we continue eating our own food.

Bender grabs Brian's lunch. "What are we having?" He asks Brian and I can already tell this won't end good.

"Uh...it's just your standard, regular lunch I guess." Brian answers.

John begins emptying Brian's lunch sack. He pulls out a thermos first. "Milk?"

"Soup." Brian tries to grab his lunch back, but Bender slaps his hand. Bender pulls out a juice box. "It's apple juice." Brian says.

"I can read." Bender says irritatedly. "PB&J with the crusts cut off. Well Brian, this is a very nutritious lunch. All the food groups are represented. Did your mom marry Mr. Rogers?"

"Uh-no, Mr. Johnson." Brian says not getting the joke. Andrew and Claire laugh to themselves.

Bender stands. "Here's my impression of life at big Bri's house:

(in a loud and friendly voice) Son!

(in a kiddie voice) Yeah Dad?

(loud) How's your day, pal?

(kiddie) Great Dad, how's yours?

(loud) Super, say son, how'd you like to go fishing this weekend?

(kiddie) Great Dad, but I've got homework to do!

(loud) That's alright son, you can do it, on the boat!

(kiddie) Geee!

(loud) Dear, isn't our son swell?

(quiet and motherly) Yes Dear, isn't life swell?" He mimes the parents kissing. Then, he punches the picture he has just created. No one is laughing.

"Alright, what about your family?" Andrew asks.

"Oh, mine? That's real easy." Bender points to nowhere in particular. "(in a gruff voice) Stupid, worthless, no good, freeloading, son of a bitch, retarded, big mouth, know it all, asshole, jerk!

(in a girly voice) You forgot ugly, lazy and disrespectful.

(Slaps his hand back to mime his mom getting hit/gruff voice) Shut up bitch! Go fix me a pot pie!

(As himself) What about you dad?

(gruff) Fuck you!

(himself) No dad, what about you?

(his dad) Fuck you!

(himself-yelling) No dad, what about you?

(his dad-yelling) Fuck you!" He punches the air as his dad hitting him.

It's silent for a second. "Is that for real?" Brian is the first to break the silence.

"You wanna come over sometime?"

"That's bullshit." Andy states. "It's all part of your image, I don't believe a word of it." Bender looks hurt.

I take a deep breath and shake my head. "He ain't lyin', hun."

"How do you know?" Claire asks.

"I just do." I shrug, hoping she'll drop it. Danny holds my hand comfortingly.

"Well, I still don't believe him." Andy says.

"You don't believe me?" Bender says.

"No..."

"No?"

"Did I stutter?" Andy challenges.

Bender walks up by him and rolls up his right sleeve to reveal a circular shaped burn. "Do you believe this? Huh? It's about the size of a cigar...Do I stutter? You see, this is what you get in my house when you spill paint in the garage." He starts walking away. "See, I don't think I need to sit here with you fuckin' dildos anymore!" He walks over to a table by the stairs platform and pushes everything on the floor angrily. He jumps on the table and to the platform. He sits with his back to us.

"I told he wasn't lying." I say to Andy before getting to the platform the same way Bender did.

"Go away." Bender says. I sit next to him. "I said, go away!" He snaps.

"I know what you said; I'm just not gonna do it."

"Why are you even-"

I cut him off. "Can you just let me talk?" I snap back at him. He shuts up. "Thank you."

I took a deep breath before I started talking again. "Darlin', I've been in your shoes before. I was lucky enough to be saved by the Desai's" His gives me a confused look. "They adopted me." He nods in understanding. "Before them sure was hell though." I sigh. "I'm originally from Georgia. I had a sister-"

"Wait, what do you mean by 'had'?"

"She died a couple years ago."

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's fine. I didn't even care when she died. I know that sounds wrong, but we were never close. In fact, we hated each other."

"Why?"

"Well, I'll start from the beginning. There was my birth parents and then my sister and I. My dad was an underground street fighter...one of the best. One day my mom decided she couldn't handle all the stress it caused and just left. I was 5. My dad became depressed and angry. He took it out on me because I look like her. He would make me spar with him from sunrise to sunset. I was just a kid, but that didn't matter. My sister became the favorite. She was daddy's little princess while I was daddy's practice dummy. After a while, I got really good. My old man started lining up matches for me. I would fight and I would win and every cent that I fought for went either to my sister or my dad's booze. All those fights are where I got these bruises." I show him my arms. "I hated my sister because she would make things up just to watch my dad beat me. She even bullied me at school and got all the other kids to also. She hated me because it was 'my fault' that we were taken away from our dad and put into foster care."

"How was it your fault?"

I sighed. "That is a story for another time." I look down and start playing with the hem of my shirt.

He grabs my hands in one of his and gently turns my face to him with the other. "I'm so sorry..." He rubs my cheek with his thumb.

"Aw...what'cha gotta be sorry for? You didn't do nothin'." I bite my lip and look away before I get lost in him.

"I never wanted to make you relive any of that. I'm so sorry, Valentina." I feel his hair brush my cheek just before he kisses me. When we pull apart he says, "Damn...I've been wanting to do that ever since I saw you, Sweets." He plays with my hands.

I laugh and lay my head on his shoulder. "Ya know? I like it when you call me by my name."

"Guess what?"

"Hm?"

"I do too." He kisses the top of my head.

"Ya wanna know what else, John?"

"What?"

"I like this you a lot. This sensitive and caring John. Don't get me wrong, I like tough and I-don't-give-a-fuck John a lot too. It's just right now I feel...I don't know...It's hard to explain."

"No, I know what you mean. It's different than how we've been acting all day. It's kinda like how you are with Danny."

I nod. "But in a different way."

After a minute he pulls away and smirks. "Do you wanna get out of here for a sec?"

"Of course." He gets up and grabs my hand. We run down the steps and to the door. John pops his head out to check for Vernon. The coast is clear. I make a grand gesture towards the door. "Well, let's go kids."


End file.
